DBBBZ: Remix
by waterfire98
Summary: Piccolo wishes for a Pupil to train to be the strongest warrior ever and that Pupil just so happens to a certain green changeling. Romance will come in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_3 Years it has taken me three long grueling years to make it out of hell, another year to find all seven of the dragon balls. Now that I'm back on earth and have all seven dragon balls I Piccolo shall have my wish._

"OH GREAT SHINRON! I SOMMON THE!" Piccolo yelled holding his hands over the dragon balls

The skies above become dark and ominous as lightening cracks the sky. All seven dragon balls begin to glow with great power and telling that the great dragon shall soon appear. Suddenly a light shoots straight into the air twisting and winding throughout the waste land Piccolo was standing in and begins to take shape into a very large Chinese dragon with antler and blood red eyes.

"_**I am the great dragon Shinron. For summoning me you may have one wish." The dragon Shinron voice spoke with great power."**_

"Great and powerful Shinron I, Piccolo of the Namakian race, wish for a pupil and heir for my martial arts style that can surpass the Saiyan race!" Piccolo bellowed to the wish granting dragon, but deep down what he really wants is a child to raise as his own after seeing how strong Gohan had become after the fight with Cell and he sees how strong Gohan's daughter is becoming. The dragon's eye glowed for several moments starring into Piccolo's to see the real reason behind the wish, before he spoke once again.

"_**Your wish has been granted you must wait till midnight before your warrior arrives." **_With that said Shinron went back into the dragon balls. The dragon balls soon shot into the air to be spread across the globe once more as the reverted back to their original colors.

"I have to prepare for my apprentice."

_**In another universe**_

'_They're… they're gone' _a young green boy thought with tears rolling down his cheeks as he sat near a river staring at the remains of what used to be a boat and a sight no child should ever have to see. Just a few meters away from what used to be a boat laid the unmoving and cold bodies of the child's parents face down in the water floating near his person. Garfield Mark Logan, son of Mark and Marie Logan, was now all alone in this unforgiving, god forsaking world.

He wasn't sure what happened for the boat to suddenly stop working as it neared the hundred foot drop that was the waterfall but he knew it was not natural. The only reason he did not share his parents fate was because his mother encouraged him as strange as it might sound to transform into a bird to fly away and never look back.

"_Garfield sweety." His mom said as she wrapped her arms around him one final time. "I want you to fly to the village now and remember don't look back and that your father and will always love you."_

Those were the final words and action's his mother had done before…

They green five year old was tired of thinking about it, so instead of thinking he stated towards the water to pull his parents to dry land and give them a proper burial like he has seen in the village but before he could set foot in the water he started hearing rustling in the bushes.

"Finally my idiot brother is dead along with that whore of a wife and brat of a son." A man wearing the typical outfit any tourist in the jungle stepped into the clearing oblivious to the changeling just a few yards away. Seeing the man brag about his parents being dead part of Garfield wanted to run but another part a part that was seeming to get stronger as Nicholas Galtry continues to monologue how was able to make the engine malfunction and what he was now going to do with all the money he will have, the green five year old could no more of this insulting his parents so in a fit of rage he lunged at his uncle but as he was feet away from his target a net snagged him out of mid-air. Hearing the thud of a body hitting the ground Galtry turned to see his nephew struggling to get out of the net someone had him in, Galtry then turned to the bushes where the net had originated from.

"It seems I missed one. Thank you Wawindaji for capturing my nephew and you will be rightfully paid as soon as we end his life." He said as a man walked out into the open. The man was one of the tribal people that Gar's parents were helping in the village this man did not like outside help from the village and verbally pointed this out back at the village the king.

"No need white man. Now how are we to get rid of this thing." Hunter said with disdain clear in heavy African accent.

"Well we are going to carry him back to the top of the waterfall and toss him over." Said Galtry moving to pick up the bound five year old that gave up the struggle to get free, he tried to turn into smaller animals to escape but something in the net kept him from doing this so now the child was in tears again as the two men made their way up to the top of the waterfall. As the two men made their way up they were oblivious to the clouds above becoming darker and darker as they made it to the top a large crash of thunder roared through out the jungle as if threatening the two, Galtry was unaffected by the thunder but Wawindaji looked around nervously he may have been the prick of his village but he also the most religious in the back of his mind he starting to think this was not the best idea in the world but his pride was getting the better of him as he glanced at the crest fallen changeling.

Galtry stepped towards the edge of the fall with Garfield in hand. "Now my dear nephew, do try not to live this time or we will have to do it all over again. Ta ta" Galtry said as he cocked his arm ready to through Garfield over the when lighting crashed through the clouds and touched down at the base of the water fall. The lightening begins to take shape into the omnipotent Shinron.

Wawindaji stared in wonder at this great being as if he recognized Shinron then it immediately hit him as he bowed to the great dragon, in Wawindaji's tribe Shinron is depicted as their god, and a string of prayers escaped his lips. Galtry stood there petrified by the sight of the eternal dragon, his miserable life flashing before his eyes.

"_**I am the Great Eternal Dragon Shinron. I have come the one known as Garfield Mark Logan to bring him to another world where untold power."**_

"_Untold power from another world and it's supposed to go to my nephew!?" _Galtry thought in rage but then seeing as how Shinron acted as if he did not know who Garfield was. Key word being **acted.**

"I am Garfield Mark Logan, oh mighty Dragon Shinron." Galtry spoke up tossing Garfield behind him.

Shinron turned his gaze solely towards Galtry and started in to the man's eyes as if reading his soul and everything he has done in life up to this point.

"_**You dare lie to the Eternal Dragon, Nicholas Galtry, for this crime to lie to a being that can equal god you are sentenced to death**_**" **Before Galtry knew what happened he was stroke with lighting that Shinron had summoned from the skies above.

"_**You ,Wawindaji, I ask of thee to release Garfield from his confinement so that I may take him away to a new world."**_ Wawindaji did as commanded and set Gar free of the net.

"_**Now little one climb on and we will go to your new home, where a new parent and teacher will be awaiting you, but I warn you now he will be very strict in your training to protect yourself" **_said Shinron lowering himself so Garfield can climb onto his snout. Garfield nodded his head he didn't care he was going to a new world what five-year old would when he gets to ride on a dragon that equals god herself. (That's right I say god is a women the reason why will be said in later chapters)

Gar climbed onto Shinron's snout and after getting comfortable he fell asleep the day's events finally catching up with his body. It was a relatively short journey across dimensions for Shinron but it was midnight by the time they arrived.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Okay so what do you think of the rewrite for the story so far? What kind of teacher/parent should Piccolo be? What parrings would you like to see? Chapter two will be full of training and BB joining tornements and Chapter three will be a time-skip so BB can go back to and my last question to you is where in the Teen Titans series should Beast Boy come in?**

**When the Titans first fight the hive**

**After Terra**

**Or When Raven meets Malchior**

**Oh and Before I forget there should be a poll on my profile for the next story I right if there's not send a PM of your vote the story ideas are on my profile . Till next reader's**

**-PEACE AND L-O-V-E**


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield began to stir as consciousness came back to him. Cracking his eye open he could tell he was in the middle of nowhere on a night of a full moon, well a night that should have had a moon. 'Where's the moon?' He thought as he scanned his surroundings once more.

"So you're the one that will become my pupil huh?" Garfield heard someone say behind him. Gar head spun around so fast Piccolo heard his neck pop a few times.

"Who are you?" the smaller green being asked. Piccolo looked over Garfield. Pretty scrawny for his training regime but we could tweak it a bit to help that problem. Then Piccolo said sternly.

"You are to give your name first before asking another's." Garfield looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm Garfield. Who are you?" Piccolo nodded in acceptance.

"Piccolo Jr. but from this moment on you refer to me as either Sensei while I teach you or sir any other time."

"Yes sir."

"Good now your training begins now. You are to get to the bottom of this cliff within 2 hours. "

Garfield grins knowing how easy that will be, he shifted into a nondescript bird to Piccolo's shock and glided down the face of the cliff, it only took a total of 10 minutes. Piccolo landed just a few feet away from him.

"Interesting, how often can you change shape and how long can you hold it?" Piccolo asked but only got a shrug.

"I don't know sensei."

"Well then this will be added to your training. For now we will meditate." Piccolo showed Garfield how to assume the lotus position.

Every day from then on was filled with unbelievable training for the young Logan. Being made to run for 10 miles in every form he could turn into for stamina and endurance punching and kicking rocks till his bones would break, but would be healed by Piccolo shortly after, to build bone density, meditation to help build his KI and learn KI techniques, such as the special beam cannon. Speaking of which we now go forward in time about ten years to see Piccolo teaching said technique to his pupil/son.

"Guide the energy to your arm then focus it to point of your to fingers." Piccolo instructed standing behind Garfield while they both faced a mountain. "When you feel you can no longer hold the KI point and release." _'Heh, release. If we had genitals that would be funny' _said Nail inside Piccolo's mind. Piccolo took time to admire the young Namekian, or so Piccolo said he was even taking time to put a few of his own personal beliefs into the young teen, Garfield now stood at 5'7' his head was cut bald when he discovered his own father couldn't grow hair his fangs and nails grew more dangerous just as his father figure. Over the years Piccolo would have never imagined he would grow close to another child as he did Gohaun but Piccolo would now proudly claim Garfield as his son.

"_This must be what Goku felt when he finished training Gohaun."_

"_A father's pride in his child is one of the best feelings." _ Chimed in Kami

"_Weren't you and Nail supposed slip away into my subconscious?"_

"…_.."_

Garfield stood there and concentrated for five minutes. Anyone looking at him could clearly see the strain it was putting on him, the veins on his forehead pulsing just like the veins in his right arm. With a mighty roar that sounded as if it came from a tiger he released the energy. Out of his fingertips came his masters signature move but it was somewhat different at the head of the attack and image of some kind of beast could be seen before it connected with the mountain drilling a hole clear to the other side of the mountain that is the size of MT. Kilimanjaro.

"I did it?" Garfield asked more than stated staring in pure shock that he got the move down in one go. "I DID! DAD I DID IT!" Garfield yelled, rarely has Gar called Piccolo dad in the last ten years in fact it was so rare Piccolo could count the number of times on both hands but when Piccolo hears him call him that title it fills with unimaginable pride and peace.

"I see son. Now that you know how this works go meditate and replenish your energy, because you will be working on this move until you can do it in under a minute."

"Yes sir."

**DC Universe Jump City.**

The Teen Titans were fighting against the Hive students for the first time the battle was not going in their favor as Mammoth was able to muscle Starfire and swat Robin away like a tennis ball, Cyborg was busy fending off Gizmos weapons and hacking devices and Raven was paired off against Jinx.

"Shouldn't you just give up witch we have you out classed." Jinx taunted shooting another hex towards the empath.

"And let you and the other two stooges wreck our city? I don't think so." Raven responded dodging the hex then firing her own spell.

Jinx flipped away from the dark magic as she landed she sent a pulse through the streets to cause a trench to form under Raven but it did nothing as Raven began to fly.

'Yeah Raven show that pink haired bitch who's boss!' Brave exclaimed as Raven flew over to Jinx to begin an up close assault.

Since either spell caster at this point has rarely ever fought hand to hand was very lackluster at best but Jinx seeming to be a gymnast made distance to prepare another hex. Raven did the same.

"Eat this bitch!" Jinx yelled releasing the pint up energy

"Azerath Metrion Zinthose!" Raven chanted as she cast a spell that was supposed to teleport jinx to the other side of town. Both attacks made contact with another but instead of canceling the other out, seconds later what seemed to be a black hole emerged in-between the fray causing huge gusts of wind to push everyone away.

"RAVEN WHAT'S GOING ON!" Robin yelled over the howling winds.

"I DON'T KNOW!?"

**Back with Garfield and Piccolo**

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Garfield yelled launching the move for the tenth time this day with the same results from the first time but in a shorter period.

Piccolo looked on with his usual scowl but inside he was conversing with Nail and Kami.

'_Wow the kid is pretty good.'_ Nail complimented

'_Indeed he may very well be a prodigy in the Namekian arts Piccolo.'_ Kami agreed.

'Well he is my son after all-'Piccolo was cut off as he sensed something was happening. Looking around to see if any unseen opponent was nearby he failed to notice a swirling black vortex with hints of pink energy open before himself and Garfield. Gar let out a yelp of surprise that caught Piccolo's attention.

"DODGE- I mean. GET OUT OF THERE GARFIELD!" Piccolo yelled as he ran to his son but as he got within inches of him Garfield was sucked into the vortex. "Fuck all kinds of space duck."

'_QUACK'_

**Back in Jump city**

As the Roaring winds died down the Hive and the Titans eyed the vortex wearily. As they all edged closer something shot out of the portal, than it closed completely, whatever shot from the portal barreled into Jinx sending her into a building and knocking her out. The other two Hive members didn't bother sticking around to find out what it was and high-tailed it out of there.

The Titans rushed over to the unconscious Jinx and found an equally unconscious Garfield right next to her. Not taking any chances Robin cuffed them both and had Starfire and Raven transport them to the tower. As Starfire was about to lift the strange green being she found she was struggling to lift him off the ground even with her natural alien strength but with the help of Cyborg they managed to get him through the portal and into a cell in Titans tower right across the hall from Jinx.

**Sometime Later**

Garfield stirred as he was coming back to the land of the conscious. He cracked one eye open and noticed he was in a jail cell with a wall of energy to hold him in. Garfield's instincts were kicking in as was looking around for a way out. Not seeing anyway of escaping at the moment he sat into meditation, but before he got too deep into it someone called out to him.

"Hey, you, greeny!" Jinx yelled getting his attention.

Garfield looked out to the pale girl that stood across from him he had to admit to himself he liked what he saw.

"Can I help you?" He asked back nervously seeing the glare she was sending him. 'Don't be nervous Gar Namekians never show weakness to anyone. 'The words of Piccolo that ran through his mind at that moment taking a deep breath he calmed his nerves.

"Yeah you can help me get out of here, since it is your fault I'm in here."

Before he could reply to that a door at the end of hall opened and in walked the Titans. Robin made his way over to Garfield's cell first. There he stood and watched as Garfield stood from his meditation pose. Robin reached to the side of the cell and punched in a sequence of numbers and letters but not before telling Garfield to keep his hands where he could see them. Garfield obeyed and stepped back as Robin opened the cage.

"So who the hell are you?" Garfield thought for a moment but before he could say anything Jinx interrupted.

"Yeah why not tell them who you are? You know after they locked you up with you completely unconscious and totally harmless."

"We Namekians are far from harmless girly." Garfield growled out. Not noticing Robin becoming more defensive and keeping his hands closer to his belt.

"Cyborg, go in and put the cuffs on him." Ordered Robin as he was prepared for almost anything. Cyborg followed the order without delay, putting on power restricting cuffs on the young green martial artist.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done wrong?" Garfield asked somewhat confused that his power level was just cut in half.

Robin looks at him sternly. "What you've done is pose a threat to my city and my team. We will be keeping you here until we discern who you are and what you are capable of."

"A Namekian's power has many unexplored possibilities."

"Like what?" Robin asked letting his guard slip. As soon as he did Garfield reared his head back and shot it forward sending his turban flying towards the human traffic light, more specifically a little lower than the belt line.

"Like that but that was me using the laws of physics to crush any hope you may have had of having off spring." Following this up he jumped and kicked backwards with both legs hitting dead center in cyborgs chest making a dent and knocking him on his back, while still airborne he tucked into a flip dodging several star bolts.

"Seems like you two will actually put up a challenge." Garfield announced as he retrieved his turban than quickly shifting into an insect within a split second causing the cuffs to fall harmlessly to the floor. After rubbing his wrists from the slight soreness he placed the turban back on his head and got in a ready stance.

"Starfire be careful we still don't know what this guy is capable of." Raven cautioned quietly as she prepared to call upon her powers.

"Do not worry friend Raven. I can see he is not to be underestimated." Garfield eyed the opponents up he couldn't help noticing how cute the dark haired one was. Her hood had fallen when he had knocked over the Android. He shook his head and turned to look at Jinx he blew up her cuffs with a Ki blast and shouted at her.

"You, help me or leave I don't care which but hurry up." Jinx nodded then lit her hands behind Garfield.

"I hope you have a plan green-jeans." Garfield shrugged off the name.

"Call me Boy of many beasts it's my name in Namekian."

"Yeah forget that I'm just gonna call you Beast Boy. That ok with you mister Nameki-whatever."

"Namekian and whatever let's just deal with the problem before us." Garfield looked back to the two girls in front of him. "Look peppy and pretty I don't want any trouble I just want to get some answers and get home. Is that going to be a problem?" Before Raven could react to being called pretty Starfire interjected.

"YES THAT WILL BE THE PROBLEM!" She then fired several starbolts at Garfield and Jinx. Jinx jumped forward shooting hexes towards the ceiling causing it to cave in and block the incoming attack blinding the two Titans from their opponents. Behind the ruble Jinx pulled Beast Boy to follow her. They escaped through a hole in the wall. Beast Boy morphed into a Pterodactyl and carried them off the island. Raven turned towards Starfire .

"Let's get these two to the infirmary."

**-Somewhere in the city-**

Garfield was in an alley with Jinx panting. "I can't believe I did that!" Beast Boy muttered harshly.

"Did what? Escape from law enforcers." Jinx jokingly said.

"NO! I RAN FROM THE ENEMY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE! A NAMAKIAN IS NEVER SUPPOSED TO RUN OR BACK DOWN FROM ANYONE." Jinx looked at this strange green boy with deep worry.

"What are you talking about? You didn't run you made a tactical retreat. Stick with me and I guarantee a rematch." Jinx held out her hand to close this deal. Garfield stared at the appendage with uncertainty for a few seconds before taking it into his.

"I Boy of many Beasts swear my allegiance to-" he looked curiously to Jinx

"Jinx."

"Yes right Jinx, to Jinx her enemies are now mine her safety is number one. I'm never going to give up, never going to let her down, never going to fool around and desert you." Jinx blinked staring at Beast Boy her mouth agape.

"D-did you just Rick Roll me?" Garfield cocked an eyebrow with his head slightly tilted.  
"What are you talking about that was the ancient Namekian oath of loyalty?"

Jinx sweat dropped as she face palmed.

"Oh you guys do that too." He said while pointing at the water drop coming off Jinx's head.

"Oh, and what does this mean in Namekian? Acceptance."

"No, mostly it means 'Dear Kami make this shit stop."

"What the fucks a 'Kami'?"

"Basically god."

"But I'm right here." A new more nasally voice said. Beast Boy turned to the new voice in a basic horse stance.

"Do you believe in your own hype that much Gizmo." A more deep and gruff voice commented.

"I'm not even gonna answer that Mammoth ."

**Back at Titans Tower**

Starfire reached into a mini-fridge and pulled out an icepack for Robin who was slouching over cradling his family jewels on the bed. He hissed in slight pain and relief when he placed the icepack to the injured area. Cyborg was off on the other side of the med-bay getting the dent out of his chest while Raven meditated by the window. Once some of the pain passed away Robin looked to the other Titans and in a slightly higher than normal voice he spoke.

"Okay, Titans we now have a new threat on our hands. From what little he has told us, he's a species called a Namekian. Starfire do you know anything about a Namekian?"

"Sorry friend Robin. This is the first I have ever heard of a Namekian. Friend, Raven?" Raven opened her eyes as she stood up.

"I could check some of my books but I can only found so much from them." Cyborg was the next to speak up.

"Well whatever that guy is he's clearly trained enough to be able to dent my armor not even a point blank shot from an RPG can do that."

"Okay, What else could we gather from that incident, Titans?"

"He said his name was Boy of Many Beasts. That could be a clue to find out his identity." Raven suggested while hiding her blush from remembering the other things he said.

"That doesn't help I ran the name into every government data bank I could think of, nothing shows up on this guy." Cyborg said causing the others to sigh in disappointment "But, I did find something interesting."

"What's that Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"Well this file of a kid from about ten years ago that had this guy's weird skin color but it says that he went missing. They tried asking local villagers but one kept saying he was swept away by a mighty Sky God"

"What was the kids name?"

"That's where it gets really weird they said he didn't have a name he was apparently an orphan. After he was bit by some monkey who also seems to be a god in their culture, his parents saved his life but were killed by poachers for some strange reason."

"Hmmm I see Try to look more into it tell me if you find anything else." Robin looked over at Raven and snapped at her. "Raven! Is there something more important than trying to find this criminal?!" Raven glared at Robin with more than her usual malice from him knocking her out Lala-land and being a condescending prick.

_**Unknown Location.**_

The three hive students kneeled in front of a shadowed figure as Garfield floated off to the side in the lotus position arms crossed over his chest while eyeing the shadowed figure and gauging his power Beast Boy huffed out in disappointment. This didn't escape Slade's awareness.

"So not only did you fail in your mission but you bring a pest into our little meeting. How very disappointing." Slade snapped his fingers and several dozen Slade bot's flooded the floor primed and ready to eliminate. The three hive students shivered in fright, Garfield could not understand why though but that was not going to stop from protecting Jinx, the other two could choke on their own tongues for all he cared but if they died Jinx might feel remorse.

"Sorry to further disappoint you. I take that back I feel elated to do so. I cannot allow you to harm my Guru."

"Oh and what are going to do to stop me?"

"THIS!?" Beast Boy yelled as he fired off several Ki blasts taking out ten androids. The Slade bot's charged towards the changeling.

"Tell me android's. Do you know what fear is?" he asked as he met one Slade bot head on punching through its stomach. Garfield flew high as another tried to strike him from behind. After reaching as high as he could he transformed into a stegosaurs and body slammed another five. He quickly shifted into a humming bird to dodge the laser blasts. Still in humming bird form he fired off concentrated beams of ki from his beak only destroying two this time around.

On the outside Slade seemed unfazed by this new being in his presence but on the inside he was very impressed by his powers and fighting prowess. Garfield zipped back and forth and while doing so was nicked in the wing by a stray laser causing him to land and revert back to base form. Gar eyed the thirty or so androids left when another one of his father's techniques popped into his head. Beast Boy proceeded to shoot off blast after blast of KI into random directions. Slade noticed the blasts didn't hit even one of his bot's.

"It's like you're not even trying to hit them at this point."

"I'M NOT!" Gar yelled with a smirk on his face. Slade inspected the smirk on the Namekian then his single eye was drawn to numerous KI in the air surrounding his Slade bot's.

"HELL ZONE GRANADE!" The cry was heard by all before the orbs seemed to pull together and then implode into a single point taking the rest of the bot's with them before exploding out.

"That move even has a cool name." Gizmo said from his spot behind Mammoth.

"That was awesome." Mammoth said in pure awe.

"That guy is my guardian? Awesome!" yelled Jinx as she danced around in the scrap metal making her way to Beast Boy. Jinx wrapped him in a tight hug before kissing his cheek. After she released him Gar robotically turned to Slade not used to being hugged or kissed.

"W-what's next?"

_**Titans Tower 10 p.m.**_

The Titans were relaxing in the common room/ command center when an alarm went off. Cyborg ran over to the computer.

"WE HAVE INTRUDER'S!" Cyborg yelled just as the door was blown across the room. There standing in the door way was the hive plus Beast Boy the latter looking quiet bored. Starfire wasted no time in launching several starbolts towards them all. Beast Boy quickly put himself between the bolts and Jinx knocking them all off course with just a swing of his arm.

"TITANS GO!"

"BRING IT ON CARPET MUNCHERS." Yelled Gizmo releasing several missiles at the floor the Titans were standing on causing Cyborg and Robin to fall through. Mammoth and Gizmo followed after them leaving Jinx to fight the other two Titans.

"So which one do you want Beast Boy?" Jinx asked while flaring her magic around her hands.

"I'll take the redhead she seems like she can compete with me." Beast Boy replied while taking to the air after carefully removing his weights.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
